Would you like to dance?
by DisturbingFunctions
Summary: A casual day at the host club turns into a romantic dance afterwards. Cupcakes are never to hit the ground, Hikaru and Kaoru. Crack-pairing, fluffs, and just because its a crack-pairing doesn't mean its a crack-story. This is serious. One-shot


**(K) means that Kyoya is talking and (M) means that Mori is talking. Its for the back and forth conversations that I don't want to put "...," He said and "...," She said. I always get lost in those conversations so I figured others might also, so just so that you don't get lost. KyoyaxMori doesn't have enough love, and this was a request from another site that I uploaded here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or the characters, but I do own the story and plot.**

Today was just like any other day in the host club; hectic, crowded, full of screeching fangirls. Each host took this a different way.

Tamaki: Basked in it, he humored the girls or 'princesses' as he put it. Though some rare days he'd just want to go home.

Haruhi: Found the girls annoying most of the time, though when they all sat and calmed down she rather enjoyed herself most days.

Hunny: He just liked the attention and the seemingly limitless supply of cake.

Kaoru: Loved talking to the girls with Hikaru, but often snuck away to Haruhi.

Hikaru: Loved talking to the girls with Kaoru, but often snuck away to Haruhi.

Kyoya: Dispised the obnoxious noise that they caused, but kept focus on the money that they'd earn by the end of the day.

Mori: Mori-... Mor-... Does anyone know what Mori thinks during the club?

In any case, the hosts sat and amused the princesses for a few minutes after their 'dance lessons' that Tamaki said was necessary, but eventually it was time for the girls to go home and the hosts to clean up. Kyoya sat at an empty table in the back going through some folders and writing in his notebook. Hunny announced that he was off to the new sweets bakery that had recently opened up near Ouran and that Mori is to meet him there after he was finished in music room 3. Haruhi promised her dad that she would go shopping with him today and Tamaki jumped on the chance and practically invited himself. Mori was rearranging the tables and chairs into their original positions from when they were moved from the 'dance lessons'. Kaoru and Hikaru left with Hunny saying that they might as well try it out themselves (getting out of work). So the only two left in the room were Kyoya and Mori.

"If you need help, let me know," Came Kyoya's voice from the back. Mori was slightly shocked that Kyoya offered to help, figuring that he'd finish calculating and leave like the rest.

"Don't worry about it," Mori mumbled and lifted a table. He was completely shocked when he heard grunting from behind him. He turned quickly to find Kyoya trying to lift a table. He was failing. Horribly. Mori was quick to move as he swiftly lifted the table for Kyoya.

"You will **never** speak of this," was all that Kyoya said as he picked up a chair instead and followed Mori to the center of the room to place the set. After a few minutes of silent moving it was Kyoya that tried to start a conversation, even though it was Mori he was conversing with.

(K) "You know, I didn't expect you to be able to dance like that, Mori."

(M) "Mitzkuni made me take classes last year."

(K) "What all did you learn?"

"All of it," Mori looked up as if recalling a tragic accident.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kyoya slightly chuckled.

Mori only grunted in confirmation to the class's horridness. They talked back and forth, though it was mainly Kyoya telling Mori about ideas for the host club and Mori nodding in agreement. After they were done moving the furniture, they sat at the back table Kyoya was at earlier and Kyoya continued sharing his ideas and reasoning. Mori didn't talk much, but his thoughts sure weren't as absent. He noticed that when Kyoya was really into something he'd push his glasses up, he also did this and sighed when he was aggravated. He was also way more creative than he let on, and twice as smart. He was rather adorable when Mori really thought about it, but he pushed those thoughts away quickly. There were a few moments of silence between them, it wasn't uncomfortable though, it was rather relaxing to be honest.

"Would you like to dance?" Mori asked as he looked over to the shorter man.

"What?" Kyoya wasn't expecting Mori to say more than two words let alone those.

"I understand if you don't want to," Mori said and looked back to the beautifully decorated ceiling.

"No, I'll dance with you," Kyoya said, curios as to what Mori was thinking.

The got up and Mori went to the old record player in the back of the room and set on some lovely, slow, relaxing music. He returned to where Kyoya had gone in a clear area on the floor. He held out his hand and Kyoya accepted. He placed both of Kyoya's hands on his strong shoulders and placed both of his hands on Kyoya's slinder waist. Kyoya hesitated for a moment, but followed as Mori took a small step back, then a normal step right, then a normal step diagonally up, then a step left, then grabbed his arms, stepped away, grabbed his hand, and twirled him. After the twirl he placed Kyoya's smaller figure back in his arms in the original position and they swayed. They swayed for a few moments and Kyoya unconsciously had moved closer and closer to Mori until his head was resting on his chest, but once it was there neither men moved away. Kyoya eventually looked up at Mori, his head tilted down and eyes closed until he felt the movement.

"Why did you want to dance?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I wanted to know what it was like to dance with you," Mori said quietly in his deep smooth voice.

"Alright," Was what Kyoya said, but before he could put his head back down Mori said something else.

"I also want to see what its like to do this with you," And with those words he dipped Kyoya down and in a fairytale movie scene way, and kissed his soft lips with his own. Kyoya didn't push him away like he'd expected, instead he simply moved his lips slowly to match Mori's. When they were both barely out of breath Mori ended the kiss and put Kyoya back up right.

(M) "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kyoya smiled as he stood on the tip of his toes to give Mori a short, sweet kiss. "You should do it more often."

"Takashi!? You actually did it!" Hunny burst in with cookie in hand and crumbs on mouth.

"Did what?" The twins asked in unison as the entered the room with cupcakes. Their eyes widened as they saw Kyoya with his arms around Mori's shoulder. Cupcakes aren't supposed to hit the ground.

Kyoya looked embarrassed and confused, he looked up at Mori. Mori smiled down at Kyoya.

(M) "Be my prince?"

(K) "Only if you'll be mine."

**Let me know what you think! It is very hard to portray Mori right, so let me know how I did. As you can see, unloved and crack pairing are my children, and as a mother it is my job to help them grow. Requests are wanted! And I really don't like it when people meld Hikaru and Kaoru into one, so let me know if I did. They are similar, yet individual. Fun fact: Hikaru prefers chocolate, while Kaoru prefers caramel. **


End file.
